Trochus
|tekstas1= Trochus tiaratus|tekstas2= Trochus niloticus|plotis=260|align=right|la= Trochus}} Trochus Linnaeus, 1758 - sukutinių (Trochidae) šeimos sraigių (Gastropoda) gentis. * * * * Išvaizda Priklauso vidutinio dydžio ir didelės jūrinės sraigės. Biologija Mėgsta uolėtas ir akmenuotas pakrantes. Gyvena tropinio, vidutinio ir arktinio klimato vandenyse. Mityba Nugramdo dumblius, detritą, retkarčiais maitinasi filtruodami. Paplitimas Rūšys * Trochus aemulans A. Adams, 1855 * Trochus akoya T. Kuroda, 1942 * Trochus calcaratus Souverbie, 1875 * Trochus californicum A. Adams, 1853 * Trochus camelophorus Webster, 1906 * Trochus cariniferus Reeve, 1842 * Trochus chloromphalus A. Adams * Trochus coerulescens Lamarck, 1822 * Trochus conoidalis Pease, 1867 * Trochus crassicosta A. W. B. Powell, 1937 * Trochus creniferus Kiener, 1880 * Trochus cumingi A. Adams, 1853 * Trochus elegantulus Wood, 1828 * Raudonosios jūros sukutis - Trochus erithreus Brocchi, 1821 * Trochus fasciatus * Trochus fastigiatus A. Adams, 1853 * Trochus ferreirai Bozzetti, 1996 * Trochus firmus Philippi, 1850 * Trochus flammulatus J. B. Lamarck, 1822 * Trochus fultoni Melvill, 1898 * Trochus granosus J. B. Lamarck, 1822 * Trochus granularis Röding, 1798 * Raukšlėtasis sukutis - Trochus hanleyanus Reeve, 1842 * Trochus histrio Reeve, 1848 *'' Trochus huttoni'' E. A. Smith, 1876 * Trochus incrassatus J. B. Lamarck, 1822 * Trochus intextus Kiener, 1850 * Trochus kochi Philippi, 1844 * Trochus laciniatus Reeve * Trochus lamprus Watson, 1881 * Trochus lineatus J. F. Gmelin, 1791 * Dėmėtasis sukutis - Trochus maculatus Linnaeus, 1758 **'' Trochus maculatus verrucosus'' J. F. Gmelin, 1791 * Trochus murreus L. A. Reeve, 1865 * Trochus nardinii Selli, 1973 * Trochus neptuni (A. Adams, 1855) * Trochus nigropunctatus Reeve, 1848 * Nilo sukutis, Valgomasis sukutis - Trochus niloticus * Trochus noduliferus Lamarck, 1822 * Trochus obeliscus J. F. Gmelin, 1791 * Geltonburnis sukutis - Trochus ochroleucus J. F. Gmelin, 1791 * Trochus oppressa F. W. Hutton, 1878 * Trochus optatus Sowerby, * Trochus pachychiles Watson, 1879 * Trochus pallidulus A. Adams, 1853 * Trochus pustulosus Philippi, 1849 * Spindulinis sukutis - Trochus radiatus Gmelin, 1791 ** Trochus radiatus fultoni J. C. Melvill * Trochus rota R. W. Dunker, 1860 * Trochus rubicatus R. A. Philippi, 1848 * Trochus sacellum R. A. Philippi, 1854 ** '' Trochus sacellum rota'' R. W. Dunker, 1862 * Trochus sandwichensis F. L. A. Souleyet, 1852 * Trochus satrapius Maltzan * Trochus scabrosus R. A. Philippi * Trochus schlueteri Sowerby, 1894 * Trochus shinayaka T. Habe, 1961 * Trochus smaragdus L. A. Reeve, 1861 * Trochus squarrosa J. B. Lamarck, 1822 * Žvaigždinis sukutis - Trochus stellatus Gmelin, 1791 * Trochus submorum (Abrard, 1942) * Trochus tentorium Gmelin, 1791 * Tiaros sukutis - Trochus tiaratus Quoy & Gaimard, 1834 *'' Trochus tomlini'' Fulton, 1930 * Trochus transenna Watson, 1879 * Trochus tricatenatus Reeve, 1861 * Trochus tubiferus Kiener, 1880 * Trochus venetus L. A. Reeve, 1862 * Trochus verrucosus J. F. Gmelin, 1791 * Trochus virgatus * Žaliaviršis sukutis - Trochus viridis Gmelin, 1791 * Trochus zhangii Zhengzhi, 2002 * * * * * * * Literatūra * NZ Mollusca * Powell A. W. B.]], New Zealand Mollusca, William Collins Publishers Ltd, Auckland, New Zealand 1979 ISBN 0-00-216906-1 * Miller M & Batt G, Reef and Beach Life of New Zealand, William Collins (New Zealand) Ltd]], Auckland, New Zealand 1973 * Bouchet, P.; Gofas, S. (2010). Trochus Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-01-04) * Linnaeus, C. (1758). Systema Naturae per regna tria naturae, secundum classes, ordines, genera, species, cum characteribus, differentiis, synonymis, locis. Editio decima, reformata. Laurentius Salvius: Holmiae. ii, 824 pp. Žr. * Gofas, S.; Le Renard, J.; Bouchet, P. (2001). Mollusca, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 180-213 Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos